


Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Josh is life, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, Tyler is death, but oh well I'm a sad person, but then it gets sad which was unintended, the death is not what you expect at first, they're humanized life and death, this starts off really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death have been in love for years, whether they both knew it or not. Life gives Death gifts, and Death cherishes them always (based off something I was on Pinterest and expanded upon I hope you guys like it) </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Song: Misguided Ghosts- Paramore</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning this is hella angsty because I got really sad after hearing my parents ask if my dog was still breathing when he fell asleep. That fucked me up. But oh well, that's life I guess. Now that that's over, I hope yoi guys like this!
> 
> P.S my tumblr is Attackonpika feel free to spam me on there with story prompts or other crap, I can take it XD I'll also be posting updates on different stories as I put them on here

He stared out at the side of the wide, abandoned road again,sighing. He looked lonely in the emptiness around his side. I wanted to go across, but a nagging feeling made me decide against it. My side was filled with countless plants and animals, surely I could spare one to make the brown-eyes man on the other side smile at least once? I got up and walked over the different sections of my side, trying to decide what he might like. He had a quiet demeanor always, but such a kind warmth to him. He didn't seem one for something very excited, but would love a companion. I looked down at the bright ginger cat nuzzling my leg and smiled.  
  
“Perfect.” I picked up the fluffy creature and carried him over to the edge of the road.  
  
“Go across the street to him, okay?” I pointed towards the road, ruffling the fit on top his head before the cat walked away. As it crossed the road, the strangest thing happened- it's fur changed to a solid smoky gray and it's eyes bright yellow around the pupils. It walked up to dismal guy and mewed softly. He looked up while fiddling his brown hair and smiled slightly, running his hands down its back.  
  
“Hey, little guy. You look kinda spooky, it's sick!” He continued petting and talking to the cat. I smiled and watched before returning to my regular routine, remembering his smile constantly.  


Days passed before his smile started to fade again. He still cared for and loved the cat, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. What else could be wrong? Maybe another gift? I looked around and noticed the birds flying around. I smiled and walked towards their sanctuary, stretching my arm out for one to land on. Instead of a parrot like I was expecting (hoping) for, a dove landed. It could still work, right? Doves were peaceful. I walked over to the edge of the road with the dove in my hands.  
  
"Fly across the street and cheer him up, okay?” The dove cooed before flying out my hands and across. Again, it changed while flying over- it became larger with a more pointed beak and blue-black feathers. It landed beside him and cawed, an ear-splitting noise compared to the gentle cooing of the dove it was before. But, he looked over at the bird and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty cool too. Pretty spooky vibe going on here, huh?” He stroked its feathers gently while the bird hopped over to him. He giggled as it continued to hop.  
  
"That looks so ridiculous! It's awesome!” He laughed and smiled while playing with both the cat and the bird.  


A week passed before he again grew dismal. Why was he still sad? What was he missing? His side was really barren, so maybe some plants this time? I went into the botanical sanctuary and picked different types of flowers that were bright and colorful and tied them together on another cat’s leg before sending it over. This time the cat turned black with green eyes, while the flowers kept their color. Did the cat absorb all of the effects and that's why the flowes stayed colorful? He smiled softly while looking over at the gray cat cleaning himself.  
  
“Look at that, Spooky. We've got another friend.” He walked to the catand knelt down in front of it, taking the flowers off. He stared at them curiously before holding them close to his chest. The car he named ‘Spooky’ walked over, mewling as he showed the cat the flowers.  
  
“And he brought these. Aren't the just beautiful? They're like him.” He held ontothe flowers while walking away, the animals following him closely. I smiled and watched as he walked away, some melody dear to him hummed.  


The sad boy from before hadn't been outside in over a month. Maybe he was happy, and decided to go do something else instead of sitting at the road. It did make me sad though, since that meant I didn't get to see him anymore, or the interesting animals after their changes he kept around him now. I sat at the edge of the road, absently petting a soft white cat as it nuzzled into my lap. The cat looked up and howled before running across the road, turning gray with black stripes through it as it ran into the other boy's lap. He giggled while petting it.  
  
"You're cute, you know. But you're not ready to be here.” Ready? What did that mean? The cat meowed curiously.  
  
“Yeah, everyone and everything has a time. I dont think your friend over there knew that when he sent me Spooky, Jim, and Jenna. They would've come here then anyways, but I wouldn't have them like I do now.” He smiled up at me, petting the cat. I smiled back nervously, fidgeting a bit before waving across at him. He chuckled and waved back.  
  
“This way when he sends me gifts, I get to keep them instesd of them continuing on like they would otherwise- I'm just the first step.” He ruffled the cat’s fur before sighing. I smiled.  
  
"Just keep him too- it's alright.” He looked up awestruck before smiling.  
  
"Alright, I'll name you… Ruby. Like his hair.” I smiled as he walked off with the cat.  


I sat at the edge of the road again, watching as he played with his pets. It always brought a smile to my face to see him so much happier than before, and each time he'd glance my way I would get nervous and turn away quickly. I would laugh after and continue as I observed happily. I sent him more gifts, each with a bouquet of flowers attached to it. He'd alway smile at the sight of them and plant them alongside the others. This continued for a long time until one day I didn't show up- one of the dogs for very sick and could hardly stand on his own anymore. This never happened before- normally if the animals started to get the tiniest bit sick they'd always recover- but for some reason, the golden retriever laying across from me in the grass wasn't getting better. I couldn't think of anything to do- I needed help. And there was only one place to get it. I took a deep breath before walking across the street to his side, the dog in my arms. His house was far back and small, a mailbox reading ‘Tyler’ across the side standing in front of the walkway. I went up to the front porch and knocked, a weird prickling feeling growing every second I was here. The door opened to him in some loose-fitting sweats, Spooky and Ruby running around by his feet.  
  
"Hey, will you two- Oh, hey. What br ings you here?" He smiled nervously.  
  
“H-Hey.” I stared up blank, completely amazed by the man in front of me.  
  
“What's that?” He gestured towards the dog.  
  
"O-Oh- right! Well, normally on my side there's a lot of animals and stuff you know- like so many, it's ridiculous! A-Anyways, normally when said animals get sick or injured, they get better or they just vanish, y’know? Well this little guy hasn't been doing either, a-and I'm really worried and was wondering- well hoping, actually- if you could help me?” His smile faded into worry.  
  
“Here, bring him inside, and set him on the couch. I have some first aid stuff that might help, but the only other thing I can do is just say it's his time.” I nodded and followed him in. He went into another room down the hall and came back out with a white box. He opened it up and sifted through its contents before getting to work on making the dog better.  


Hours passed with no change, except for the prickling growing stronger until I could hear buzzing alongside it.  
  
“Any luck?”  
  
“No, I think this guy's time is up. I'm so sorry, Josh.” I nodded sadly.  
  
“It's okay, you tried. I just wish I didn't have to see him suffer before.”  
  
"Yeah…” There was a thick silence before Tyler moved his hand across the dog’s face, closing his eyes.  
  
“He's really gone, isn't he?” My voice cracked.  
  
“Yep, he's gone.” He sighed. “Come on, let's go bury him.” He tested his hand on my shoulder, the buzzing turning into a loud crack as light flashed quickly.  
  
“Whoa, what was _that_?” He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Let's get the dog buried.” I nodded and followed him out, clutching the golden dog close to my chest. We walked outside towards the yard, our footsteps squishing through mud as rain poured on. He began to break open the ground with a shovel and dig a hole big enough for the dog. The buzzing persisted with loud booms in between as he dug. Once the hole was big enough, I laid the dog inside gently.  
  
“Well, all that's left to do now is cover him.” I grabbed the shovel from him and started, light flashing again as our hands brushed. He stared up spooked at me while I brushed it off and started shoveling dirt over the dog into a pile. I sighed and walked back beside Tyler, both of us staring at the grave.  
  
“Should we say something in his behalf?”  
  
“I don't know, it's a dog. What do you say about a dog?” He shrugged.  
  
"Does seem kinda silly. Maybe we could get some flowers for him?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll be right back with those.” I smiled slightly and walked over to the road. After picking A nice, bright bouquet, I started the walk back. A set of bright lights came speeding at me as I crossed over, knocking me over before vanishing. I laid on the road, rain pouring over me as thunder boomed.  
  
"Josh!” He ran over, stopping at the edge of the road. I looked over and smiled at him.  
  
“H-Hey, Tyler… does this feel familiar to you? Or is it just me?”  
  
"J-Just stay there, Josh. It-It'll be all right.” He choked out between tears. I reached over and grabbed his hand weakly. Bright lights flashed all around us while the air cracked like fragile glass. Spooky ran up to me and laid on my chest. My other hand shakily reached up and pet him.  
  
“I-It hurts…”  
  
“I know. I know, God I know it so well.” My vision started to grow hazy, like a mist was settling over.  
  
“Don't you think it's strange that the personification of life is dying?”  
  
“S-Stop, don't say that! You're not gonna die, y-you can't!” I smiled at him weakly.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Who will take care of the flowers then, right?” He giggled, tears in his eyes.  
  
“You've always had a thing for those flowers…”  
  
“Because they're beautiful. Much like someone else I know.” I reached to my side and picked up the partially destroyed flowers.  
  
“J-Josh, stay still! Y-You'll only make it-”  
  
“Take them. Just so I can see you smile one last time. That's what it always was about, you know- you used to just stare at the blank space around you, but with the cats, a-and the raven… You'd smile. Because of something I did. You would smile because of me. And that's all I ever wanted- to make you smile.” I winced as the pain grew more intense. “J-Just wish I-I could've seen it lo-longer.” My head rested on the asphalt as my final breath left my lungs, my eyelids slowly sliding shut.  


“Josh? Josh!?” His voice called out above the loud cracking and booming of the entire universe falling apart.  
  
"Yo-You can't… die.” The broken man gently took the flowers from the other's lifeless hand. He held onto his hand a little longer before releasing and walking away with the flowers. He planted them in front of a dirt mound, sniffling as he walked back and dragged the body across into his yard. He sat it up against the house and continued crying. The deceased man’s mouth was stuck in a peaceful smile, one last phrase on his tongue.  
  
_"I love you.”_  


**Author's Note:**

> Openings for the club I just made up of people who got fucked up by this are now available I sobbed writing this so I feel with you guys
> 
> Also of you've noticed I've been off for a long time, that's because I've been working on a new project. On my phone, because I don't have my school laptop for another month. So bear with me please, I'm gonna be posting more soon!


End file.
